1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers configured to hold potting soil for growing a plant therein. More specifically, the invention relates to molded planters comprising a container with a separate rim insert to present the appearance of a wide upper rim.
2. Background Information
Planters and flowerpots made from clay, or other traditional materials, often had a thick upper edge; this configuration added strength to the upper edge. Molded plastic planters, or planters made from other molded materials, do not have to have the same configuration as plastic tends to be a more robust material, i.e. plastic is not prone to chipping. Still, for aesthetic reasons, a wider upper edge is a preferred configuration for a planter. One method of creating the appearance that a molded planter had a wide upper edge provided a rolled over upper edge. When viewed from below the elevation of the rolled edge, however, the hollowness of the edge, as well as unsightly ribs, could be seen. Further, as users typically lift the planter by the rim, the thin rolled edge could be painful to lift, especially with heavy planters. This undesirable configuration is the result of the molding techniques used to make the planters. That is, the upper edge could not be rolled completely over, as such a configuration could not be made on a separable mold. Further, support ribs were required to strengthen the rolled edge.
The solution to the problem of an unappealing upper edge was to cover the hollow, rolled edge with an enclosing member, generally identified as a snap-fit rim. Typically, the snap-fit rim had the same cross-sectional shape as the planter and would coupled to the planter immediately adjacent the rim. Thus, a snap-fit rim enclosed the space defined by the rolled edge as well as the support ribs. This configuration approximated traditional planters and the elements, i.e. a planter body and a rim, could easily be made from molded plastic or other molded materials. Typically, the molded materials used for the planter body and the rim were the same, so that the elements would not appear to be distinct. That is, it is desirable to create the appearance that the planter was a unitary element, similar to a traditional planter.
Snap-fit rims generally include at least one flange or a groove that would interface with and engage a corresponding groove or flange on the planter. Snap-fit rims would be coupled to the planter either from above or below. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,484, a rim structured to cover the bottom of a rolled planter edge would have generally the same cross-sectional shape as the rolled edge and would be positioned by passing the lower portion of the planter body through the rim. The rim would have an axial flange/groove structured to engage an axial groove/flange on the rolled edge of the planter. The rim may have further included a radial flange/groove structured to engage an axial groove/flange on the side of the planter. A “flange” on the side of a tapered planter body includes a chamfered, or non-tapered, portion of the planter body sidewall. While this configuration enclosed the rolled edge, the seams between the planter body and the rim were still visible when the planter was viewed from the side.
There are also “top down” rims, i.e. a rim installed from above the planter, such as the assembly shown in EP Patent No. 1,110,870. As shown, the planter body upper portion includes a radial bulge and an edge that is rolled inwardly so as to terminate in a horizontal flange. The rim includes a vertical sidewall of a sufficient size to cover the “bulge” so that the inner surface of the planter was mostly smooth. Further, the rim includes an upper horizontal flange and a series of lower, parallel “ramps” whereby a horizontal groove is formed therebetween. The planter body horizontal flange was disposed in the rim horizontal groove. In this configuration, most of the rim was disposed inside the planter body, but the seam between the rim and planter body was still visible from the side. That is, the rim flange extended above the planter body flange and was visible.